Typically, more than one finite element analysis (FEA) tool is used in analyzing a structure. For example, in aircraft analysis, it is common to use one FEA tool for linear analysis and later another one for non-linear analysis. Further, typically, depending on the size of a structure, it can take several hours to years in building a finite element model (FEM) based on a FEA tool. It can be envisioned that the redundant task of rebuilding a finite element model from scratch for one or more other FEA tools can be very time consuming and typically, this is overcome by using commercially available finite element translators provided by the tool providers.
However, these finite element translators, typically, do a good job of accurately translating 2D and 3D elements, loads, constraints, coordinate system and so on, but fail to accurately translate geometric entities of 1D elements of finite element model, such as rod, beam and bar. For example, one finite element tool may define a 1D element with varying cross sectional area and the other finite element tool may not. In another example, one finite element tool may provide provision to define shift vectors in offset and local coordinate system and another finite element tool may only define in offset coordinate system. In yet another example, one finite element tool may provide the feature of releasing certain degree of freedom (DOF) and the other finite element tool may not. This may result in un-rectifiable errors in translation of geometric entities of 1D elements such as erroneous translation of orientation vector which can lead to erroneous formation of elemental coordinate system and swapped cross section (C/S) properties. Exemplary erroneous formation of elemental coordinate system and swapped C/S properties include swapped moment of inertia about elemental axis, faulty translation of transverse shear stiffness, failing to convert neutral axis (NA) offset with respect to shear center (SC), failing to translate correct format, and failing to release degree of freedom (DOF) at end nodes, and so on.
In a typical, finite element model, there can be as many as 50,000 or more 1D elements and one can envision that by using such commercially available translators may result in building a significantly inaccurate FEM.